chocolate
by SimpleUsername
Summary: He did not know why he saved that damn person but he did it because it wouldn't be fair for the people that loved him. In this fic he doesnt know naruto and sakura...kay? tragic life... tragic death...


Chocolate

_He did not know why he saved that damn person but he did it because it wouldn't be fair for the people that loved him.  
><em>

**Earlier...**

_"Move! RUN!_ _IT'S SPREADING!" _A ninja shoved others out of the way before he was succumbed by the wavering flames.

Ninjas, who could manipulate water, calmed the waving flames, smoke spun around the air. People were screaming and crying.

Sasuke would've laughed out loud, for the whole area looked like a piece of a canvas, a work of art. The screams were like music, all instruments playing horribly because a piece like that would require it.

If anybody stopped and had taken a look, the sight would be stunning.

The calm boy smirked as he stepped over a piece of ashen wood.

_From a house?_ He thought.

He would've acted the same way as those screaming fools but he didn't, he wanted to feel this accident in a different way from the ones that had happen to him back then. The people around him were not paying attention to their surrounding and how breathtaking it was. The beauty of destruction, almost most people in the world would not want look at it.

The tragic accident is blissful, you could feel it and taste it like a creamy chocolate treat.

He had two creamy, caramel, chewy chocolates in the past.

His first accident involved the brutal massacre of his family. Back then he didn't want to pay attention to the beauty of blood splattering against the cruel walls that closed up on him or the cold bodies of his relatives beautifully lain by fate on the grounds of the compounds... but he did. He looked at it, all of it.

He ate that chocolate whole. The taste was distinct and it was the taste he had remembered to this day.

The second accident, just like the one happening but not as horrible, was truly the most tragic. Fire swept over people, screams enveloped him, the fire raged over many friends and old teammates. It took away someone he knew- no, someone he loved.

He chewed on that chocolate, savoring it like it was the only snack he had.

He looked around, smiling bitterly.

_Chocolates for everyone. _

This is why he hated sweets.

Trees fell on top of each other, shouting and screams floated high up to the sky. Then a voice called out from the burning forest.

He frowned.

_Could it be?_ He thought.

_"Help! Someone help me!"_ a female voice cried in pain.

Was it her? He blinked.

_"Sakura! I'm coming!"_ another voice cried.

He let out a sigh.

_Right… she's gone,_ He thought.

Sasuke hid in the dark shadow, a place he had always lived in.

The voices became faint.

He did not have a reason to but he ran into the forest, searching past dark trees in the laboring night.

_"Help...,"_ it was two voices this time.

_"I see a way out! Run Sakura!"_ a voice cried, he started coughing and fell to the floor, crawling toward the girl.

_"...but Naruto! I can't leave you!"_ the second voice sobbed out.

_"Go! Leave me... it's okay...I will always love,"_ he coughed out.

The girl ran out in the forest. Sasuke, in realization forgot he was in danger too. He searched for the voice that told the girl to leave.

He found the body covered in some ash. The body coughed.

_Not this time,_ He thought.

He forced the body up, in which respond by woozily standing up, and they ran. Both close to escaping out of the forest. Then a burning branch broke from a tree.

Sasuke pushed the man, who then flew out of the forest. The branch landed on Sasuke. Burning him slightly but left him unable to move. He looked up at the couple who were both hugging and crying. They started searching for his body but it was impossible.

The flames concealed him. Tears stung his eyes but they evaporated quickly because of the fire.

_This is what it was like? To be in your place...you saved me. Now I've saved someone else, _He thought.

_I love you…_, a voice whispered from far away, far away like a broken memory.

He felt the pain as the fire took him. The flames cackled, as if it was laughing but it soon disappeared. He saw a sudden brightness.

A woman...

She was in burnt clothing with a breathtaking smile on her charred face. Her eyes gleamed, it was pale purple eyes...

Sasuke's eyes widened, _so beautiful...  
><em>  
><em>"Sasuke..."<em> she breathed out. Her voice, he remembered before, was as soft as it was back then.  
><em><br>"You did well...,"_ she smiled.

_"I...I...,"_ He stuttered. She giggled as she kissed his lips. He had longed for it.

It wasn't like chocolate, the taste he had for as long as he remembered.

It was strawberries.

Once she pulled her lips away from him, He said the sentence that he'd wished he'd said long ago...

_"I love you... Hinata..."  
><em>  
>An angelic tear leaked from her eye as she took his hand.<p>

The tear fell to the ground, and sunk deep, deep down to Earth from the heavenly palace. The tears turned into millions, millions that fell on to Earth's ground. The village of Konoha cried, in relief for the rain, or in sadness for the loss of loved ones. The fire had died.

The bodies up in heaven changed into their younger form. It has been said that when you die... you change into the best form you had in your past life.

Sasuke was dressed in his blue kimono while Hinata was dressed in her violet yukata. They were wearing the clothing when they first meet each other.

For the first time, in a long time, Sasuke smiled. They ran into a bright light, to a happy place to come.

He saw his brother in this beautiful light and gasped. His brother chuckled as he took his other hand.

They, as a trio, disappeared into a world of happiness, away from the cruelty and pain of the real world.

...

A/N: Please don't steal it from me. :3 It was just another depressing day, boo hoo me, I just wanted to write something that fit the mood. 


End file.
